1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting device shooting an object, and more particularly, to a shooting device comprising a function for guiding an object to be shot to a suitable position or state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for shooting an object with a shooting device, and for identifying the object with an image obtained by the shooting is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A system recited in Patent Document 1 comprises a camera, and a display device displaying an image shot with the camera. On the display device, the image of a shooting target object shot by the camera, and an outline (reference outline) of the image, which can be possibly obtained if the shooting target object is shot in a state of being arranged in a suitable position are overlaid and displayed. As a result, a user can modify the position of the shooting target object, and can obtain the image of the shooting target object in the state where the object is arranged in the suitable position.
Also a technology for guiding an object to a predetermined position based on the image of the object which is obtained with a camera is known (for example, see Patent Document 2).
However, a system recited in Patent Document 2 is provided in a parking lot, etc., and intended to guide an automobile to a destination along a predetermined path by using the display of a message, the blink of a lamp, etc. when the automobile is detected from a shot image. Namely, this system is not intended to guide an object to be shot to a position in which optimum shooting can be made.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-273498 (see FIGS. 12 through 14, and paragraphs 0070 through 0073)
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Publication No. SHOWA64-55674 (see page 2)
With the method recited in Patent Document 1, a user modifies the position of a shooting target object while viewing the reference outline displayed on the display device. Namely, the display device for displaying the reference outline and a shot image is a prerequisite to this method.
Furthermore, with this method, although a user can move a shooting target object to a suitable position for shooting, he or she cannot verify whether or not the object is in a posture suitable for the shooting. Here, the “posture” is a concept including the angle or the tilt of the object relative to the camera.